not meant to be
by Eternity gloss
Summary: this happens on the beach episode. mai and zuko get in a fight, katara and zuko end up trapped together by tophs mistake and find out whats not meant to be. secret affairs, nasty fights and much more.WARNING ZUTARA AND LATER RATED T AND MABYE EVEN M!
1. first glances

**Hey there guys! This is my first fanfic that I've ever made so take it easy on meh! A this is about ZUTARA! In case u didn't know it is zuko and katara! So if ur not a fan of zutara than just don't read it! Well here it goes and also this takes place in the beach episode after zuko storms away.**

We're done zuko, its over. Fine! zuko shouted back I didn't think you would want me after you met him! Zuko glared at the guy who kept hitting on mai then left the room storming out. Ugh! Who does she think she is? Dumping me like that in front of every one! Geez I'm the prince of the fire nation for gods sake! Zuko started walking around the island then bumped into a large rock. Ouch! What the hell is this giant rock doing here? I've never seen it before! He started to get mad and used his fire bending against the stone. He examined the wall and found that a little bit of the rock had broken off revealing a small hole. He listened through and thought he heard voices and could feel the mist of water blowing on his ear. Well I have to find out who's here…..maybe someone that can help me with my so called hot headed-ness; he thought back to his fight with mai he had called her a blob and she called him hot headed. This whole fight was stupid he muttered to himself.

Finally zuko started to use a small snake of fire to whip at the thinned rock. 10 mins later the whole was big enough to crawl through. He shoved himself through and he rolled into a large bush. He listened again, there were voices he could barely hear over the rush of water, it sounded like I can feel something in that direction! Then a blast of dirt rushed up blowing the bush away and revealing zuko. Zuko! There stood the one and only avatar and the gang, he pushed himself up and ran to another side around the rock. He threw humongous fire blasts at aang and got blocked by water. Aang sokka toph! Get onto appa and fly away I can take him and I have slot of water her she screamed while making a shield to block off the on coming fire. Ok aang said wearily and sneaking a peak at katara's smooth back then they got on and flew away.

Zuko what are you doing here? katara grunted. I-I I don't know! I was just walking around and me and mai…what where is she? Katara interrupted. She's not here were I a fight, then he stopped and so did she. This was supposed to be my vacation and she ruined it! Oh I see katara said shyly. So why did you attack? Duh I have to capture the avatar to regain my throne! But… this is my vacation and you are not gonna ruin it and he started to walk away but something grabbed his wrist, katara…

You cant leave she said. what why? he asked out of curiosity. Toph she sealed the whole cave and made it taller so you couldn't escape but she forgot that now I'm trapped too. Danm it! I was supposed to meet mai and make up with her! what do I do now? Well aang fell into a piece of broken wall behind the waterfall but I don't know where it leads… well its worth a shot then he demanded for katara to show him where.

**Well that's the first chapter! Tell me if u like it and R&R! btw I had fun writing it but if you don't give me feedback I cant continue this story, and also I will probably do about 2 more chapters without reviews but If I don't get any after that then this fanfic will be done with and also I will try to update daily!and i know this is short but for now its off the top off my head! **


	2. waterfall of lust

**Hey there guys! This is my first fanfic that I've ever made so take it easy on meh! A this is about ZUTARA! In case u didn't know it is zuko and katara! So if ur not a fan of zutara than just don't read it! Well here it goes and also this takes place in the beach episode after zuko storms away.**

We're done zuko, its over. Fine! zuko shouted back I didn't think you would want me after you met him! Zuko glared at the guy who kept hitting on mai then left the room storming out. Ugh! Who does she think she is? Dumping me like that in front of every one! Geez I'm the prince of the fire nation for gods sake! Zuko started walking around the island then bumped into a large rock. Ouch! What the hell is this giant rock doing here? I've never seen it before! He started to get mad and used his fire bending against the stone. He examined the wall and found that a little bit of the rock had broken off revealing a small hole. He listened through and thought he heard voices and could feel the mist of water blowing on his ear. Well I have to find out who's here…..maybe someone that can help me with my so called hot headed-ness; he thought back to his fight with mai he had called her a blob and she called him hot headed. This whole fight was stupid he muttered to himself.

Finally zuko started to use a small snake of fire to whip at the thinned rock. 10 mins later the whole was big enough to crawl through. He shoved himself through and he rolled into a large bush. He listened again, there were voices he could barely hear over the rush of water, it sounded like I can feel something in that direction! Then a blast of dirt rushed up blowing the bush away and revealing zuko. Zuko! There stood the one and only avatar and the gang, he pushed himself up and ran to another side around the rock. He threw humongous fire blasts at aang and got blocked by water. Aang sokka toph! Get onto appa and fly away I can take him and I have slot of water her she screamed while making a shield to block off the on coming fire. Ok aang said wearily and sneaking a peak at katara's smooth back then they got on and flew away.

Zuko what are you doing here? katara grunted. I-I I don't know! I was just walking around and me and mai…what where is she? Katara interrupted. She's not here were I a fight, then he stopped and so did she. This was supposed to be my vacation and she ruined it! Oh I see katara said shyly. So why did you attack? Duh I have to capture the avatar to regain my throne! But… this is my vacation and you are not gonna ruin it and he started to walk away but something grabbed his wrist, katara…

You cant leave she said. what why? he asked out of curiosity. Toph she sealed the whole cave and made it taller so you couldn't escape but she forgot that now I'm trapped too. Danm it! I was supposed to meet mai and make up with her! what do I do now? Well aang fell into a piece of broken wall behind the waterfall but I don't know where it leads… well its worth a shot then he demanded for katara to show him where.

**Well that's the first chapter! Tell me if u like it and R&R! btw I had fun writing it but if you don't give me feedback I cant continue this story, and also I will probably do about 2 more chapters without reviews but If I don't get any after that then this fanfic will be done with and also I will try to update daily!and i know this is short but for now its off the top off my head! **


End file.
